


Lips are moving

by xTheProfessor



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, alternative universe, mafia, magi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheProfessor/pseuds/xTheProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! This is an AU fanfiction based on an RP with my best friend and partner in gay crime. It is a working progress so far, but to make a long story short; Judar is the crime lord of an underground organization dealing in drugs and other illegal affairs and Sinbad is the detective out to get him. Of course there will be drama and there will be fluff and there will most certainly also be smut. A vast amount of it. I apologize in advance if the characters are slightly off, but we tried adapting them slightly to the more modern and alternative world.<br/>I hope you will enjoy this little remake of an RP!</p><p>(I will add tags as I go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"RECENT HEADLINES"_

_"The drug lord Ren Kouen was last night at 7:45 PM arrested as the result of_

_the hard work by the Sindrian police force. A young officer (who cannot be_

_named due to the still fragile information) lead the raid against the cities leading_

_mafia boss and succeeded in not only catching him, but catching him_

_in the middle of a highly illegal transaction. Sindrias streets are once_

_again safe; but for how long?"_

Ever since Kouen had been arrested and sent to jail for his crimes against the city, Judar had taken over. He had been the second in command for a very long time and Kouens favorite asset. Ever since he stepped up as the new boss, he had run the entire organization with an iron fist and a wicked grin and Judar had impossed respect and fear from day one. He was aware that the Sindrian task force currently working the case of his 'family', was frantically trying to figure out who the new leader was. They had all expected the organization to crumble at the loss of their beloved leader, but someone new had taken over and the business remained the same. The police, of course, had pictures of several of the mafia members and especially one young black haired man stood out but no one thought for a second he was their new leader because he was simply too young. Of course, Judar only found the whole thing terribly amusing and also somewhat annoying that his age should dictate if he was capeable of running the mafia or not.

Judar had dressed casually tonight, wandering down the streets of his city in his long black pants, his ripped white t shirt under a leather jacket and his astonishing long hair tied up in a messy bun. Whether people knew who he was or not, Judar turned heads whereever he went. But tonight the troublemaker was in a sour mood and he decided a drink could'nt hurt. So he made his way to a small bar a few blocks down in the more harsh part of town - where he felt totally at home. The black haired made his way to his usual table where he ordered a scotch (something he'd been taught to drink by Kouen) and lit a smoke enjoying the crowded chatter and the slow beat rock music in the background. He was home and he was at peace, even if he had had to shoot someone tonight.

Ever since the arrest of the drug lord, Sinbad had been totally swamped. He'd been promoted to detective, which he would have been thrilled about, had it not meant a shit storm of paperwork. Luckily he had his ever watchful and freckled partner Ja'Far to help him. Whereas helping him meant doing his paperwork while Sinbad was either drunk or asleep. None the less, Sinbad was a very skilled cop and his arrest of Kouen had'nt been based on luck but on hard work. As an officer, he'd been on the Kouen case for four years before he took down the man and when he became aware of the regime change he was determined to bring down the new leader as well. When his shift ended, he parted ways with Ja'Far and called up his old friend Sharrkan who was more than happy to accompany him into the nightlife. They both made their way to their favorite bar which, despite being in the bad part of town, was like home to them. Both Sinbad and Sharrkan had been raised in the criminal world but they had both been lucky enough to make it out; Sinbad as a cop and Sharrkan as a....well okay, granted Sharr never made it out and he was currently working as a hired man for one of the many drug operations. 50/50 was not half bad. 

The two men both ordered beers and shots of whiskey to get their night going and it did not take them long to be flirting with every decent looking person walking through the door. Sinbad had always been known for his vices, not his virtues and Sharrkan had always been too awkward to flirt so when Sinbad took him under his wing and taught him everything he knew; he blossomed into a full blown flirt machine. 

Judar had noticed both men when they came inside because they were both very hard not to notice. Sharrkan with his moonlight colored hair and Sinbad with his purple hair and stricking eyes turned just as many heads as the newly appointed drug lord did. But Judars eyes didnt linger at neither Sinbad nor Sharrkan, because he had nothing left for fliratious idiots tonight. Just as Sinbad and Sharr made themselves noticed, so did Judar. Sharrkan spotted him first and subtly nudged Sinbads shoulder. The purple haired cop turned his head and gave the black haired a look over before he smirked lightly. 

That was the young man from the pictures.

Sharrkan called dips almost instantly, but Sinbad explained the situation and the white haired had to (complaining and pissed) give up his so called dips. Had Judar heard someone had just claimed him like, Sharr would probably have been skinned alive. Sinbad could full well understand why Sharr was drooling, the young man was astounding to look at. Sinbad let his hair fall out of its pin before he assigned Sharr to look over his jacket. He had changed at the station so he was currently in black suit pants, a crisp white shirt and his sleeves were rolled up due to the warm weather. He made his way elegantly over to Judars table with his beer and looked down at the younger man with a charming smile.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked calmly, his voice flowing to Judar like a stream of water rippling over smooth stones. Sinbad had always praised himself for his flirting and basically everyone melted at the sound of his voice and drowned in his eyes. He was convinced this young, clearly gay man, was no match for his refined skill set of picking up guys. But of course he was in for a nasty and ego crushing surprise.

Judar barely looked up at Sinbad and looked utterly unimpressed. "Go away." He simply answered. Yes, he did mind and no he did NOT have the patience for some, admittedly hot, no-brained to hit on him tonight. Running a mafia was hard, very hard, and some rather stupid members had tried to overthrow him and steal the keys to the kingdom so of course Judar had to put a bullet in their brains. The deed itself had not bothered him, but the cleaning up had and he had been forced to cut some of his hair off because it had been ruined by blood so the young man was in mood to handle any shit. 

The rejection hit Sinbad in the heart like a smack to his face. Ouch. None the less he kept up his charming smile and sat down in front of Judar like he had not just refused him. Rejection or not he was a cop and he needed to have a chat with the young criminal. 

"Are you even old enough to drink?" He asked casually and crossed his legs as he leaned back in his chair. Judar was stunning of course so Sinbad did not see the problem in getting to know him a little before he started the whole 'I'm a cop' thing. 

What he had not expected, was the sudden change of mood. He looked at Judar again and was stunned by the most deadly expression he had witnessed in a long time and in retrospect...calling him out on his age had probably not been the best way to engage the young man. Because what Sinbad saw in his eyes, was nothing but hellfire and the promise of a brutal death

"What the fuck did you just ask me?" Judars voice was colder than the melting ice cubes in his drink and Sinbad blinked twice. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor officer Sinbad makes himself the target of Judars anger (which we all know isnt really that good a situation to be in). Sharr is sulking because he cannot get a break from Sinbad always getting all the hotties but of course there are good things to come for our lovely loud mouthed tan wonder boy as well! I actually had thought about making this chapter smutty, but nah, Im gonna save the goodies for later.

Judar had always been used to getting respect. Ever since Kouen had picked him up from the streets and taken him under his wing, he'd been used too making grown men fear him and of course he'd been spoiled rotten by this sort of power. So at a very young age, he'd gotten used to everyone walking on glass around him and of course he loved it. It was the ultimate power in his mind to make men fear him and want him at the same time, so when there was a rogue one once in a while the black haireds brain had a melt down. The question itself would have gotten anyone killed by Judars hand and tonight he was really not in the mood to deal with this annoying piece of garbage infront of him.

Sinbad just looked at Judar with his honey coloured eyes not as warm and confident as usually. He did not know why, but the very expression on Judars face made him realize that maybe this young man was not someone he should provoke. And of course that made him want to do it even more.

He shrugged and then gave Judar an indifferent calm smile "I just asked you if you were old enough to drink. But I actually wanted to ask you something else, Judar." He reached for his inner pocket (making the black haired tense in his chair, like he was prepared for an attack.) and then pulled out his badge which he put on the table like it wasnt a big deal. Sinbad looked at Judar and then smiled again, observing the young man in front of him to figure out if he was going to make a run for it.

Judar eyed the badge and then smirked a little. Well, this was a game changer and could probably become very interesting.

"Are you going to arrest me for being underaged Mr. Officer?" He asked smoothly and then looked up at Sinbad again with a slight mischevious gaze. "I wouldnt mind you arresting me." He purred out and Sinbad briefly adored how Judar reminded him a bit of a cat with his almost feline ways of moving. 

Sinbad smirked a little at the mans behaviour. He certainly knew how he affected everyone around him and Sinbad would be lying if he said he wasnt totally mesmerized by the creature in front of him. 

"Actually, it's detective. And that's entirely up to you. I'd prefer if we could have a nice calm conversation here instead of down at the station, don't you agree?" He asked calmly and then took a sip of his own beer because no; even on a detectives salary, ordering scotch meant he had to eat tofu for the rest of the month and he didnt like the taste of whiskey.

Judars eyes shot back up to Sinbads and the smirk that spread on his face was mocking "What you mean to say is; you have nothing you can arrest me for. If you had any grounds to arrest me, you would have just done that from the beginning." He stated cheekily and then leaned closer across the table "I've seen this a hundred times before, its getting pathetic from you people." He spat out with the smirk still glued to his face.

Sinbad shrugged casually. Judar wasnt entirely right, but there was no need too spill that right now. "I have pictures of you hanging around members of the Kou mafia and I just wanted to ask you a few things." When Judar was about to open his mouth, Sinbad raised his hand to stop him and that set fire in Judars eyes in which he was picturing all the different ways he would like to open Sinbad up and make him suffer. "Please. I know that you are not a snitch, and that this organization probably means the world. But youre young and you seem like you can handle yourself, so I want to ask you this anyways." He said calmly and then smiled kindly at Judar before he took an other sip. The black haired in front of him was silent again but Sinbad wasnt stupid enough too think that that didnt mean he wasnt thinking of how he could kill a cop. "If you could possibly agree to become my informer, I can assure you that the police will not arrest you for anything we have on you." 

Judar snapped out of his murder thoughts and raised an eyebrow. Anything they have on him? 

"You just said you didnt have anything on me!" He exclaimed angrily and then crossed his arms. 

Sinbad couldnt help but find the action a little adorable. He was so young and feisty.

"I never said that. We have surveillance films of you closing a deal with one of our, shall we say, most recent flyers in the drug business. And we have phone conversations as well as emails." 

Judar got more and more angry, visibly pissed off, while Sinbad was talking. He didnt know if the cop was bullshitting him or not but it was bad if he wasnt. A new train of thought sparked in his mind and he smirked a little to himself. If he became close with this idiot talking slimeball, he might learn a thing or two from the task force so he could avoid future things like these. 

"If I help you and they find out they'll kill me...." He said silently and avoided Sinbads gaze, his facade haven been dropped and instead the volume was cranked on 'I'm just a scared young innocent boy'. Which worked, brilliantly. Sinbads own expression softened at that and he handed Judar his card. 

"Think about it. Call me or email me if you have a change of heart and we can discuss terms." He said calmly and then got off his chair before he walked back to Sharr. His white haired companion was angry as hell and pissy about being ditched but it didnt take long for the two friends to go back to arguing and laughing.

Judar took the business card and ripped it in half before he looked over at Sinbad and smirked darkly.

"I'll see you later Mr. Officer." He mumbled silently too himself before he left the bar, his smirk growing into something in the likes of a maniac on his way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judar has a change of heart (Just like Sinbad wanted) and he seeks out Sinbad to discuss the terms of him becoming an informer. Their conversation turns out to be much less business like than anyone had expected and one bashing eyelash leads to something totally else.

Ever since Judar saw the name of the man who imprisoned his father, he'd had his mind set on bringing Sinbad down. Even if he was borderline crazy, he was furiously loyal to the one person who saved him from the fate of becoming yet another piece of street trash that would probably die a horrible and slow death. Judar had been 6 when Kouen found him and ever since, his entire life had revolved around the red head. So when he went to prison, Judar lost 90% of his life and ever since he fulfilled his destiny of taking over the Kou, he'd sworn to revenge Kouen. And now he had the chance.

The purple haired cop seemed infinitely stupid and ignorant and of course Judar had been taught how to wrap men like Sinbad around his little finger. He didnt need Sinbads business card to get in touch with him, all it took was one small google search and Sinbads life was on display. Judar had been curious as to whom could have possibly brought down Kouen, but Sinbad's career was impressive. To some people. But his entire life from before he joined the force was one big, black, gaping hole and Judar couldnt figure out who Sinbad was or where he came from. But of course, that did'nt matter. He did'nt care about Sinbads life, all he cared about was bringing him down. 

At first, his phone call had really surprised Sinbad. The young man sounded insecure and scared, nothing like the fierce person who'd threatened him without even opening his mouth. But eventually, as Judar played out his little act (worthy of an Oscar of course), Sinbad realized he was just yet another young man caught up in the criminal underground. And Sinbad had a habit of collecting strays, so Judar got Sinbads attention the minute he started spinning the wheels. 

The two agreed to meet back at the bar they'd first met and Sinbad arrived first. He settled down at a table in the back corner so no one could listen in on their conversation and he'd already ordered a beer for himself. While he was waiting, he tied up his purple hair in a pony tail and took of his jacket. Sitting with his beer, his large ego and his rolled up sleeves it was'nt hard for Judar to spot him when he walked into the bar. Before Judar took off to meet Sinbad, he'd made sure he was irresistible. He strolled through the bar in low cut jeans making it clear he had almost inhuman hips, a tight crop top that really did his body justice and his black hair braided to roll down around his neck and across his chest. Judar sat down in front of Sinbad (who was staring to say the least) and then crossed his arms before he looked unimpressed up at Sinbad.

"So. How is this gonna work?" He asked casually like he had'nt just made angels (or demons, depends) sing inside Sinbads head. 

It took Sinbad a few moments to collect himself before he cleared his throat.

"Well, I enlist you as an official informant and then we meet up once in a while when you have something to report." He said clearly and then took a swig of his beer

Judar had noticed him staring of course and he felt overflown by smugness. It did'nt surprise him, he was used to people drooling all over him, but something about seeing the arrogant cop who took down Kouen falling right into his trap made him feel like he was walking on clouds.

"No, I dont want my name to be written somewhere. No paper trail. They have cops tightly tugged into their pockets, I cant risk being found out." He said dismissively and took a sip of the glass of water that had been put in front of him. He did'nt really like drinking, he felt vulnerable.

Sinbad had initially wanted to argue that, but it made sense. He was well aware that there were crooked cops in the force. And he really needed someone on the inside if he would ever be able to find out who their new leader was. 

"I will agree too that, if you can promise me you wont feed me fake tips. I will eventually find out and I cant tolerate that." He said with a kind smile but something in his eyes told Judar that if he got fake tips, life would suck for Judar. 

"I can promise that." He declared and then smiled innocently at Sinbad. He'd mentally crossed his fingers and he actually wanted nothing more than to break Sinbads face with a broken beer bottle, but of course that would just cause more damage than good. Plus, the guy seemed powerful and self assured and Judar had always had a thing for powerful people. He was going to make Sinbad his, just like he always did and he was'nt off for making him his in every sense of the term. He did'nt need to like people to want them, his moral compass had never been that straight. 

Sinbad smiled again and then nodded.

"Wonderful. So, with all the rough formalities in order - would you like to stay here and have a drink with me that is'nt water?" He asked with a charming smile and Judar's eye twitched lightly. It took everything he had not too slap that pleased expression of the purple haired mans face but instead he focused his energy on a strained smile

"Sure. Id love that." he stated blankly and the whole 'love' was suspiciously laced with sarcasm. 

Sinbad picked up on it but he just chuckled to himself and ordered Judar a scotch.

The night developed without problems, their conversation going smoothly and the more alcohol Judar got in his system, the less subtle he became about his thoughts about making Sinbad his. Not that he was that subtle to begin with, but his flirting certainly took cranked up a few volumes around scotch number 3. He was slender build and not that old, so of course his body reacted more strongly than Sinbad. But the purple haired cop had about 5 beers to his scotch, plus he'd ordered one himself just for the heck of it. 

At some point during the night, Sinbad had moved his chair to sit next to Judar so the two of them were comfortably sitting in a dark corner and Sinbad didnt mind having Judar all to himself.

"So tell me...How did a beauty like you get caught up in all this ugliness?" He asked with a smooth voice and then brushed a stray lock of Judars hair from his face.

Judar was internally puking at that, but he was hell bound on getting into bed with this stupid man so he held in his disgust.

"Thats on the top 10 list of worst pickup lines I have ever heard." He snorted out but then smirked and leaned closer against Sinbad. He was almost leaning over the cop, his mouth resting by Sinbads earlobe "I prefer actions over words." He whispered innocently and then smirked again before he sat back in his chair and watched how Sinbad blinked a few times before he was able to regain some of his cool.

"Could have been worse. Could have been top 5." Sinbad stated with a (in Judars mind) terribly stupid smile. He seemed to puzzle slightly over Judars comment and then shrugged "I cant risk my reputation by touching a minor." He said with a teasing tone, he knew Judar wasnt a minor but it was funny watching the younger man get pissed off. Sinbad snatched Judars schotch and downed it before he smiled again.

Judars hand twitched a little, he would be more than happy to strangle this man. People had died for less than stealing his drink. This asshole was lucky he was sex on two legs.

"I promise you I wont press charges and I'm 20, so dont worry about your conscience." He said innocently and leaned closer against Sinbad again before he licked his lips (fully well knowing he was doing every move in the book.)

Sinbad was hooked, of course, and he watched Judars mouth like it was air and Sinbad was drowning. The cop absentmindedly put his hand on Judars thigh before he smirked at the black haired deceiver in front of him "I dont really have that much of a conscience to start with." He said casually and before Judar had even realized what he was thinking, Sinbad had tangled his hand around his neck and pulled him in for what Judar could only describe as a breathtaking kiss. It had been a long time since Judar had been kissed like this. Usually, people were afraid of him, but Sinbad was dominant and clear in what he wanted and it didnt take that long before Judar willingly surrendered his mouth to Sinbads invasive tongue. The purple haired man seemed dead set on sucking the very life out of Judar and when he finally broke it off, Judar gasped for breath and was panting shallowly.

"I think Im ready to have our first meeting right now.." He mumbled against Sinbads lips and took his sweet time dwelling in Sinbads golden eyes before a seductive smile spread on his lips and the next flash of emotions swimming over Sinbads face made it clear - Judar had him right where he wanted him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for grammatical errors, Im danish so I dont really know my way around grammar totally. But otherwise, I hope you liked this new chapter and there are many more to come!


End file.
